Love Withstands Anything Part 2
by TVMovieBuff
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally living together in New York, and they realize that as long as their love remains true, they can still overcome any obstacle, including Sebastian Smythe, who is also living in New York and is jealous of their relationship. Set during New Directions in the C.H.U.M.S. fantasy sequence, leading up to Kurt and Blaine in the bottom bunk kissing.


Things couldn't have been better for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had finally made it to New York, was a student at NYADA and had moved into the loft with the love of his life. They were engaged and were so happy to not have a long-distance relationship. They had their own private space in the loft where they could be alone and start planning their future. Their space had bunk beds in it because they figured they would want to sleep in separate beds. They didn't want to be like a married couple quite yet.

One day, the two of them were out taking a walk. They were in an area where there were several people walking, congregating and socializing. Kurt and Blaine stopped to rest for a moment. Blaine began to tell Kurt how happy he was that they were in the same city and no longer apart. Kurt said that he felt the same way. Blaine then said, "Let's show how happy we are, right here and right now." Kurt said, "Right in front of everybody?" Blaine said, "Of course. I want everybody to know how happy I am to be with the love of my life." The two of them then leaned in close and locked lips, closing their eyes and enjoying a kiss that symbolized their love for one another.

A few people who were in that area watched them and saw how much in love they were. One person in particular watched them very closely. It was Sebastian Smythe. He was in New York and was a student at Columbia. He still felt that he and Blaine were meant to be together, and he still had feelings for Blaine. He had been jealous of Kurt and Blaine's relationship for a long time, and he didn't think the two of them were meant to be. Even though he and the Warblers had helped Blaine with his proposal to Kurt, as soon as he saw the two of them become engaged, all the feelings started coming back to him. He was determined to break them up and have Blaine for himself.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine went for another stroll, this time on the streets near the loft. They were both in the mood to be in an area where there weren't too many people. Once they were outside, Kurt linked arms with the love of his life. It was so nice that the two of them were together and even better that they were engaged. Blaine knew that when he was linking arms with Kurt, nothing could come between them. As they were walking, they came upon an apartment building. As they walked past the building's main entrance, Sebastian stepped out of the doorway onto the sidewalk. He stepped in front of Kurt and Blaine and said, "Well, well. Look at the happy couple. And what a lovely day for a stroll." Blaine knew right away that Sebastian was up to no good. He could tell by the way Sebastian spoke that he was up to something. He said to him, "Get out of the way, Sebastian. My fiancé and I are trying to enjoy a walk."

Sebastian stepped out of the way and Kurt and Blaine continued their walk. As they walked away, Sebastian went back inside the door and brought out his dog, a Doberman Pinscher. He ordered the dog to go after Kurt and attack him and to not stop until he had finished him off. After he finished telling the dog what he had to do, he said, "Attack!" and the dog was off like a rocket. Sebastian knew that in only a matter of moments, Blaine would be his. It didn't take long for Kurt and Blaine to realize that a giant dog was coming toward them at lightning speed. They started to run as fast as they could so that the dog couldn't catch up to them. The dog started to go toward Kurt, and once Blaine realized what the dog was trying to do, he said, "Don't worry, my love. I will not let this dog get you in any way." They picked up speed and were able to get away from the dog. They ducked inside a flower shop and hid there until the dog was completely out of sight. Once they saw that they were safe, they headed back to the loft.

Once they were safely back in the loft, Kurt and Blaine went to their private space. Blaine said to Kurt, "I really thought that dog was going to attack you. He was very vicious and aggressive." Kurt said, "I thought so, too. For a moment, I thought I was a goner. Thank God we were able to outrun him." Blaine then started to say how worried he was that he was going to lose his fiancé, the love of his life. He was worried that he was going to end up alone in a big city without his one true love. Kurt smiled at him and told him he had nothing to worry about. He then knew what they both needed right then and there.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the bunk beds. He laid down in the bottom bed and pulled Blaine down to where he was right above him. He then pulled Blaine closer to him and the two locked lips. They closed their eyes and enjoyed a warm, passionate kiss that symbolized their love that was pure and true. They were glad that nobody else was there and they could be alone without any distractions. First they got back together, then they got engaged, and now they were living together. Soon they would be married, and they would, as Blaine said, have a happy ending. Their future was looking bright.


End file.
